


Sempre ar mio fianco

by CannibalDolly



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, drunk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Aureliano e Spadino si ubriacano pesantemente e finiscono per passare una notte insieme
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 41





	Sempre ar mio fianco

**Author's Note:**

> Raga, scrivo fanficts da quando sono nata ma vi giuro che questa è la prima volta che posto roba su Ao3  
Ad ogni modo, questa ship sta diventando un ossessione e se non scrivo fanficts mi sa che muoio XD

Accadde tutto attorno alle 3 di notte.  
L’albergo era buio e silenzioso quando i due ragazzi fecero ritorno dal locale.  
Aureliano entrò sbattendo la porta con decisione, con una mano annaspò nel buio per cercare l’interruttore della luce mentre con l’altra mano reggeva stretta la spalla di Spadino.  
<< Aurelià, reggimi che sennò cado >> rise l’altro reggendosi a lui con un braccio attorno al suo collo.  
Quella sera avevano sicuramente esagerato col bere, ne erano certi entrambi.  
Poche ore prima avevano deciso di passare al Pharaon per bere qualcosa, avevano da poco finito di consegnare della roba e Spadino si sentiva particolarmente motivato nel festeggiare.  
Ovviamente Aureliano aveva rifiutato l’offerta dicendo di essere stanco o poco in vena di alcol, ma finì col cedere come al solito.  
Dopotutto era mai riuscito a dire di no a Spadino?  
Adesso però era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, fu già un miracolo il fatto che riuscirono a tornare all’albergo con la macchina senza fare un incidente.  
Aureliano aveva realizzato che accompagnare Spadino a casa per poi ritornare all’albergo avrebbe richiesto il doppio della fatica per guidare e rimanere lucidi, e lui non ne aveva proprio le forze.  
Decise che per una notte avrebbe anche potuto ospitarlo, il mattino seguente se ne sarebbe andato come se niente fosse successo.  
I due barcollarono insieme lungo il corridoio fino alla camera da letto.  
<< Ao, dove stamo annà? >> chiese Spadino poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro per non cadere.  
L’altro non rispose, si portò una mano alla bocca facendogli segno di dover stare zitto.  
Urtarono contro un muro e fecero cadere un paio di cose durante il tragitto, e ad ogni suono Aureliano pregava che Nadia non si svegliasse.  
<< Nun fa’ rumore, Spadì >> lo zittì lui chiudendosi la porta della camera alle spalle.  
Si voltò e spinse con poca delicatezza sul torace dell’amico, facendolo sdraiare sul materasso del letto.  
<< Ma che cazzo stai a fa’? >> rise Spadino affondando la testa su uno dei cuscini presenti sul letto.  
<< T’ho detto de starte zitto >> rispose Aureliano mentre si levava la giacca di dosso.  
Spadino fece come gli venne ordinato.  
Rimase in silenzio a guardare Aureliano, non poté trattenersi dal mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sulle sue ampie spalle e gli percorrevano tutta la schiena fino ai fianchi.  
“Cazzo” pensò Spadino, non capiva se era colpa della vista appannata dall’alcol o di qualcos’altro, ma tutto quello che vedeva gli piaceva, gli piaceva un casino.  
<< Aureliàà >> lo chiamò sorridendo, << Vié qua >> aprì le braccia come per volerlo abbracciare.  
<< A Spadì, levate dar cazzo che vojo dormì >> fece l’altro facendogli segno di spostarsi per fargli spazio sul letto.  
<< Dormì? Ma che cazzo te voi dormì, Aurelià? >> rise l’altro,  
<< Dovemo sta’ svegli tutta a’ notte! Daje, solo io e te! >>.  
Spadino tirò l’amico per un braccio per avvicinarlo a sé.  
<< E lassame stà, scemo >> sorrise Aureliano, << Nun lo vedi che so’ ‘mbriaco e stanco? >> domandò barcollando leggermente e rischiando quasi di cadergli addosso.  
Osservò come Spadino si atteggiava quand’era ubriaco, quando si trattava di dire quello che pensava davvero era molto più spudorato.  
Adesso lui gli stava davanti, sdraiato sul suo letto con gli occhi semi chiusi, era rosso in volto e rideva senza motivo, ed Aureliano non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse adorabile.  
Purtroppo la sua mente non ebbe più tempo per divagarsi con le riflessioni, Aureliano perse l’equilibrio e cadde goffamente addosso al compagno.  
<< Cazzo Aurelià, me stai a schiaccià, spostate! >> rise l’altro sentendo il peso dell’amico sopra al proprio corpo.  
Aureliano però non aveva sul serio la forza di spostarsi, l’alcol gli stava facendo girare la testa e tutto attorno a lui appariva mosso.  
Rimase sdraiato addosso a Spadino senza dire nulla, il viso affondato nel suo collo.  
Profumava di vodka alla fragola e champagne misto a deodorante maschile ed erba.  
Sentiva la mano del ragazzo battergli sulla schiena per farlo alzare, la sue voce ovattata gli aveva chiesto qualcosa che non aveva capito.  
Aureliano ignorò ciò che Spadino gli stava dicendo e gli strofinò il viso sul collo, respirando a pieni polmoni quel profumo intenso che aveva addosso.  
Quell’odore lo sentiva ogni giorno e tutti i giorni, ma quella notte specifica lo sentiva molto più forte del solito, e gli piaceva da morire.  
Spadino venne percorso dai brividi quando sentì il respiro dell’altro sul suo collo.  
Alzò debolmente la mano ed accarezzò a nuca di Aureliano,  
<< Aurelià guarda che nun respiro, se nun te levi me sa che-…..>> ad un tratto smise di parlare.  
Il viso di Spadino divenne ancora più rosso di prima e la voce gli rimase quasi bloccata in gola quando sentì che qualcosa di duro stava premendo contro la sua gamba.  
In un primo momento iniziò a temere il peggio, pensando che Aureliano si fosse portato la pistola dietro e che l’avesse tenuta nascosta nella felpa per tutta la giornata.  
Purtroppo non ci volle molto prima che Spadino realizzasse che si sarebbe potuto trattare benissimo anche di qualcos’altro.  
<< Aurelià? >> chiamò lui senza aspettarsi una risposta, << E daje alzate, che se poi Nadia ce scopre semo nella merda tutt’e due >>.  
Nonostante di statura fosse più piccolo e per di più era anche brillo, Spadino provò ugualmente ad alzarsi facendo pressione sul petto del compagno con entrambe le mani.  
Aureliano gli prese i polsi e lo tenne fermo, << Ao n’do vai, Spadì >> domandò con un mezzo sorriso, << Nun rompe’ r’cazzo, sdraiate e dormi >>.  
<< Me perché me devi sta’ accollato? >> domandò l’altro arrendendosi e buttando nuovamente la testa all’indietro contro uno dei cuscini.  
Aureliano rise, era una risata confusa, felice ma poco sobria,  
<< Perché me piace stà co’ te, Spadì >>.  
Spadino rimase bloccato nel sentire quella frase, il cuore gli stava esplodendo dal petto.  
Forse Aureliano era troppo ubriaco per realizzare quello che aveva appena detto, forse stava soltanto blaterando tutto quello che gli passava per la testa in quel momento, ma Spadino non fu mai tanto grato in vita sua di aver deciso di brindare quella notte.  
<< Me piace tutto di te >> mormorò Aureliano strofinando il naso vicino al suo orecchio, << I tuoi capelli, la tua voce, r’tuo profumo…>>.  
Spadino si ritrovò a tremare.  
Riusciva a sentire il respiro del compagno vicino al viso, e l’odore di vodka che emanava era molto forte.  
Il ragazzo provò ad allontanare il viso, cercò di combattere la tentazione, sapeva che se si fosse arreso il mattino seguente se ne sarebbero pentiti entrambi.  
Per un attimo pensò quasi che sarebbe riuscito a resistere al desiderio quella notte, riuscì quasi ad illudersi che presto tutto sarebbe terminato, ma il sesso del compagno che si induriva contro la sua gamba lo fece cedere all’istante.  
Spadino deglutì con fatica, posizionò meglio ma con insicurezza la gamba destra tra quelle di Aureliano e lentamente provò a massaggiare con il ginocchio.  
Il respiro affannato dell’altro gli mandò scariche elettriche lungo la schiena.  
Spadino si inumidì le labbra, detestava quello strato di jeans e stoffa che li separava dal contatto fisico, voleva tanto far uscire quel membro che pregava di venire liberato e toccato.  
Il ragazzo sopra di lui aveva preso a muoversi, strofinandosi pigramente contro il suo ginocchio.  
Spadino fece una mezza risata nervosa per sciogliere la tensione,  
<< Ma che te stai ad emoziona’, Aurelià? >>.  
<< Ma statte zitto >> rispose Aureliano affannosamente prima di  
premere improvvisamente le sue labbra contro quelle del compagno.  
Spadino chiuse subito gli occhi, il cuore gli batteva così forte che per un attimo temette che l’altro, premendo contro il suo petto, lo potesse sentire.  
Pregò che quell’istante potesse durare per sempre, che quel misero bacio di pochi secondi potesse rimanergli impresso tutta la vita.  
Aureliano però si staccò subito, ciò che gli aveva donato non sembrava nemmeno un vero e proprio bacio, sembrava solo il modo più veloce che conosceva per far chiudere la bocca del compagno.  
Non appena Aureliano si fu allontanato per riprendere fiato Spadino provò subito a riavvicinarsi per un secondo bacio.  
Ne voleva ancora ed ancora, non gli importava tanto del contatto fisico con il suo corpo, l’unica cosa che desiderava era baciare il ragazzo che aveva difronte. Sempre.  
Quando però il ragazzo provò ad avvicinarsi per un secondo contatto Aureliano scostò il viso di lato, << Aspetta, Spadì… Famme prima finì quello che ho iniziato >> mormorò portandosi una mano verso i jeans ed armeggiando con la cintura.  
Spadino notò come l’alcool stava rendendo difficili tutti i movimenti del compagno, la mano gli tremava mentre cercava di slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
<< Lascia fa’ a me >> commentò Spadino portando entrambe le mani sulla cintura del compagno, << Ce penso io >>.  
Il ragazzo si aspettò di sentire le mani di Aureliano allontanarlo bruscamente, magari anche dirgli di starsi fermo, ma invece non accade nulla.  
Aureliano rimase fermo ed in silenzio, il suo respiro era pesante ed impaziente ed i suoi occhi lucidi guardavano il ragazzo difronte a lui occupato nell’intento di aiutarlo.  
<< Movite >> ansimò chiudendo gli occhi in modo impaziente e premendo la fronte contro la sua.  
Spadino si sentì il cuore in gola, era accaldato e l’aria che entrambi respiravano si faceva sempre più pesante.  
Si accorse che la mano gli tremava quando la fece passare oltre il tessuto scuro dei boxer dell’altro, e la sua pelle era così bollente da quasi scottargli al tatto.  
Fortunatamente si era già trovato in occasioni simili, sapeva già cosa fare e come muoversi e questo gli diede più sicurezza nel muovere la mano.  
<< Cazzo >> imprecò Aureliano sottovoce non appena la mano del compagno venne a contatto con la sua pelle.  
Era dannatamente bravo e sapeva come muoversi bene, questo lo spinse nel cercare di resistere e durare il più a lungo che poteva.  
Aureliano si avvinghiò al compagno passandogli entrambe le braccia sotto la schiena, cercando di trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi.  
Affondò il viso tra i capelli scuri dell’altro per nascondere i gemiti ed i sospiri suscitatogli dal compagno mentre lo masturbava.  
Voleva sempre fare quello forte, quello dominante, quello che non gemeva neanche quando il piacere lo stava innondando, dopotutto si era sempre comportato così.  
Spadino, mentre muoveva la mano sinistra tenendola impegnata, allungò la destra ed accarezzò il viso di Aureliano.  
Posò le dita sulla sua barba sottile prima di passarle tra i suoi capelli troppo corti per poter saldare una presa.  
Per un attimo nella camera regnarono soltanto suoni bagnati e respiri affannati, Spadino premette la sua fronte contro quella dell’altro e chiuse gli occhi, lo sentiva sempre più vicino all’orgasmo.  
Premette l’indice sulla punta del suo membro bagnato da liquido  
pre-seminale e si portò il dito alla bocca.  
Aureliano nel frattempo gli lasciò una scia di baci e morsi lungo tutto il collo fino ad arrivare all’orecchio del ragazzo.  
<< Te vojo co’ me, Spadì >> bisbigliò cercando di sopprimere un gemito che gli rimase intrappolato in gola.  
Spadino, preso dal momento, non credeva di aver capito bene quello che gli aveva detto il compagno.  
<< Aurelià-…>>  
<< Te vojo sempre ar mio fianco >> continuò l’altro con respiro sempre più affannato, << Te vojo tutto solo pe’ me, nun te deve toccà nessuno >>.  
Spadino lo guardava negli occhi senza però fermare la mano sempre in movimento, pensò che se fosse andato avanti in quel modo ancora per molto avrebbe probabilmente finito con lo sciogliersi.  
<< Tu sei mio, Spadì >> mormorò quasi senza fiato, << Sei mio >>.  
Aureliano passò velocemente dal sussurrargli all’orecchio al ricoprirgli il viso di baci.  
Il gesto più inaspettato che Spadino potesse mai aspettarsi dal compagno, persino da ubriachi quel gesto lo faceva sembrare davvero fuori di sé.  
Il ragazzo venne assalito da troppe emozioni tutte assieme, la persona che amava di più al mondo era proprio lì sopra di lui e lo stava riempendo di baci.  
Voleva rimanere così per sempre, voleva restare abbracciato a quel ragazzo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, specialmente quando sapeva che per una persona come lui il domani era sempre incerto.  
Il movimento che stava eseguendo con la mano gli divenne quasi incontrollabile, ed il suono della pelle contro pelle divenne frenetico.  
Avevano raggiunto l’apice. Aureliano, ancora avvinghiato al compagno, venne ansimando il suo nome e facendo seguire un paio di imprecazioni.  
Spadino cercò di riprendere fiato, strofinò la testa contro la sua spalla e gliela baciò con delicatezza. Spostò lentamente la mano sinistra, ancora intorpidita e bagnata.  
Aureliano, stremato e senza più fiato, si lasciò nuovamente cadere addosso al compagno, poggiando la testa contro il suo petto e chiudendo gli occhi.  
<< ‘tacci tua, Spadì…>> disse sottovoce, << S’avessi saputo ch’eri così bravo te sarei già saltato addosso mesi fa’ >>.  
Spadino si trattenne dal commentare che il ragazzo avrebbe fatto meglio ad alzarsi se non lo avesse voluto schiacciare, ma l’idea di avere il suo orecchio premuto contro il petto ed in grado di sentire il suo cuore battere gli fece cambiare subito idea.  
Allungò una mano ed accarezzò i capelli corti del compagno mentre guardava il soffitto della camera.  
Aureliano aveva smesso quasi subito di restare sveglio, si addormentò nell’istante in cui Spadino gli accarezzò la testa.  
Il ragazzo si domandò come sarebbe andata l’indomani, che cosa si sarebbero detti, che cosa avrebbe detto l’amico nel ritrovarsi in quella situazione.  
Si sarebbe ricordato lo stesso di cosa fosse successo la notte prima nonostante tutto quell’alcool?  
Spadino decise di smettere di pensarci, voleva soltanto godersi il momento più che poteva prima che si rifacesse l’alba.  
<< Pure io te vojo sempre ar mio fianco, Aurelià >> gli bisbigliò prima di chiudere gli occhi anche lui.


End file.
